Corona: Im Schatten des Mondes
by Lenila
Summary: Was treibt ein geflohener Todesser in einer lauen Sommernacht im Garten der Familie Lovegood? Welches merkwürdige Band verbindet Luna Lovegood und Lucius Malfoy? Eigentlich kann es nur Magie sein, oder ist es etwa Liebe? 4/4
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Corona - Im Schatten des Mondes  
Autorin: Lenila  
Beschreibung: Was treibt ein geflohener Todesser in einer lauen Sommernacht im Garten der Familie Lovegood? Welches merkwürdige Band verbindet Luna Lovegood und Lucius Malfoy? Eigentlich kann es nur Magie sein, oder ist es etwa Liebe? 

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Figuren stammen ursprünglich aus der Feder von J.K. Rowling. Ich habe an ihnen keinerlei Rechte welcher Art auch immer. Diese FF ist frei erfunden und zudem vollkommen unkommerziell. Danke.

Hinweis: Diese Geschichte entstand aus der Überlegung, dass ich mal etwas über eine Figuren-Kombination schreiben wollte, zu der es bei FFNET noch nichts gibt. Dies ist also die erste deutsche Story im FFNET, die als handelnde Figuren Luna Lovegood und Lucius Malfoy hat. Die Story ist auf drei Kapitel ausgelegt und es gibt auch noch einen guten Grund für das Rating...

---

_London, Haus der Familie Lovegood  
Gegenwart_

Lucius Malfoy drückte die Klinke des hohen schmiedeeisernen Tors herunter und betrat den Garten des Anwesens. Fahles Mondlicht schien vom wolkenlosen Himmel herab und über die schwarzen Steinquader, welche den Weg zum Haus bildeten.

Die Steine waren noch warm von der Hitze des Sommertages. Lucius konnte es spüren, als seine nackten Füße über sie hinweg liefen. Ein paar Grillen zirpten irgendwo im Unterholz, das nur aus Schatten zu bestehen schien, so verwildert war der Garten.

Lucius bereitete es Unbehagen, so überhaupt nicht zu wissen, was direkt neben ihm war, aber er hielt den Blick nach vorne gerichtet und hoffte, dass es nur Hecken und Bäume waren, die sich dort auftürmten wie schwarze Ungeheuer aus bösen Träumen.

Während er auf das Haus zulief, betrachtete er das Gebäude, das im viktorianischen Stil erbaut war und alt und ein wenig heruntergekommen wirkte. Eine bläuliche Flamme magischen Lichts brannte in einer Laterne direkt über der Eingangstür, zu welcher ein paar Stufen hinauf führten.

Lucius tappte im ihrem Licht ein wenig desorientiert die Stufen herauf. Er war noch nie hier gewesen und es wäre klüger gewesen, wenn er nicht hierher gekommen wäre. Er war gerade einmal etwas mehr als eine Stunde wieder in Freiheit. Das erste Mal seit gut einem Jahr sah er etwas anderes als die Zelle in Askaban, atmete die laue Luft einer klaren Sommernacht und konnte gehen, wohin er wollte.

Wäre er klug gewesen, wäre er nach Malfoy Manor gegangen und hätte von dort möglichst schnell seine Flucht fortgesetzt. Er hätte irgendwo untertauchen können, wo ihn niemand finden würde. Er hatte sich Mittel bereitgestellt und Wege offen gehalten lange vor der Nacht im Ministerium. Er war immer davon ausgegangen, dass es nie schaden konnte, ein sicheres Versteck zu haben, für den Fall der Fälle.

Allerdings war er jetzt nicht nach Malfoy Manor gegangen, er war nicht einmal auf dem Weg dorthin. Vielmehr war er hier und stand vor einem Haus, das er nicht kannte, in dem er nie gewesen war.

Lucius streckte seine Hand aus und öffnete die Eingangstür. Sie war nicht verschlossen, weder mechanisch noch magisch. Lucius trat ein und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Er stand in einem Gang, der mit schwarzen und weißen Fliesen gekachelt war. An der Wand hingen ein paar geknüpfte Teppiche, deren Motive sich bewegten als wären sie lebendig.

Im Halbdunkel lief Lucius durch den Gang. Ein wenig Mondlicht fiel von den Räumen rechts und links des Korridors herein. Eine Küche, ein Arbeitszimmer, ein Schlafzimmer - Lucius lief weiter und kam an eine Treppe, von welcher ein mattes Licht herunter schien.

Die Stufen knarrten, als er barfuß über sie nach oben lief. Er fragte sich, was er machen sollte, wenn sie nicht alleine war, wenn ihr Vater hier war. Er hatte nicht einmal einen Zauberstab. Was sollte er sagen? Wie sollte er es erklären?

Unsicher tastete seine Hand nach dem Geländer. Einen Augenblick blieb er am Absatz der Treppe stehen. Vor ihm befand sich ein großes Zimmer, das an einer doppelflügeligen Balkontür endete. Überall im Raum standen Stapel mit Büchern. Eine Ecke war mit Decken und Kissen ausgelegt.

Von der Decke hingen merkwürdige Gebilde, die wie Tiere aussahen. Lucius berührte eines davon. Es fühlte sich an wie getrocknetes Papier. Vermutlich sollte es ein Einhorn darstellen. Lucius Finger glitten ratlos über die Figur. War es ihr Zimmer?

Er wandte den Blick zu einer halb geschlossenen Tür rechts von ihm, durch deren Ritze goldenes Licht fiel. Man hörte, wie jemand vor sich hin summte. Man hörte nackte Füße über Kacheln laufen. Wasser plätscherte leise vor sich hin.

Lucius blieb stehen. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und verharrte dort wo er sich befand. Eine leichte Brise warmer Nachtluft kam durch die offenen Balkontüren und wehten die zurückgezogenen Vorhänge in den Raum.

Dann öffnete sich unvermittelt die Tür und grell für seine ans Dunkel gewöhnten Augen fiel sattes goldenes Licht Lucius entgegen. Dagegen zeichnete sich der Umriss eines jungen Mädchens ab. Lucius konnte gegen das ihn blendende Licht kaum mehr erkennen als dass sie ein dünnes Nachthemd trug, die Haare offen, deren zerzaust wirkende Strähnen über ihre Schultern fielen und bis zur Hüfte reichten.

Luna Lovegood stand im Licht des Badezimmers und betrachtete Lucius Malfoy, der wie paralysiert vor ihr stand. Sie war weder überrascht noch erschrocken. Sie stand einfach nur da, so wie er einfach nur da stand. Dann sank Lucius Malfoy vor ihr auf die Knie.

---

_London, Haus der Familie Lovegood  
Acht Jahre zuvor_

"Luna, kannst Du bitte kurz mal herkommen?" Aphrodite Lovegood sah zu ihrer Tochter, die auf dem Boden saß und mit einer Schere Kreise aus einer Zeitschrift ausschnitt. Das Mädchen sah auf und eine fahle Strähne hellblondes langes silbernes und weiches Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht.

Aphrodite Lovegood liebte die Haare ihrer Tochter und wenn Luna Abends ins Bett ging und ihr Vater ihr eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vom dreibeinigen Huckelpuff oder den unsichtbaren Gamsklauen erzählte, dann bürstete Aphrodite ihrer Tochter die langen blonden Haare, bis sie schimmerten wie sanftes Mondlicht.

"Ja, Mama." Das Mädchen hatte sich vom Fußboden aufgerappelt und war zu ihrer Mutter herüber gekommen, die am Fenster stand. Aphrodite trug ihre gewöhnliche dunkelbraune Robe, die sie immer anzog, wenn sie arbeitete und ihre dunkelblonden halblangen Haare waren ordentlichzusammengebunden und jede Strähne sorgsam mit Nadeln festgesteckt. Man konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein, wenn man mit neuen Zaubersprüchen experimentierte.

"Sind das Papas Zeitschriften, die Du da zerschneidest?", wollte Aphrodite prüfend wissen, während Luna zu ihr herüber kam.

Das kleine Mädchen nickte eifrig. "Ich mache daraus Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler, mit Mehlkleber."

"Oh, da wird sich Papa aber freuen", sagte Aphrodite, die gedankenverloren zu den kümmerlichen Resten der neusten Klitterer-Ausgabe auf dem Fußboden sah. "Und jetzt stell Dich mal dort hin." Sie schob Luna ein Stück in den Raum, vorsichtig bedacht, dass keine entflammbaren Dinge in der Nähe waren.

"Hast Du einen neuen?", wollte Luna neugierig wissen.

Aphrodite Lovegood lächelte. "Ja, ich habe einen neuen. Und er ist richtig gut."

"Oh, was ist es denn?", wollte die kleine Luna aufgeregt wissen.

"Das wird nicht verraten."

Strahlend vor Aufregung sah Luna zu ihrer Mutter, welche die Ärmel ihrer Robe hochschob und den Zauberstab leicht in der Hand drehte.

"Bereit, Luna?"

"Bereit, Mama."

"Okay, und los geht es." Aphrodite Lovegood kniff die Augen zusammen, um sich vollkommen zu konzentrieren. Für einen Augenblick gab es nur sie, den Stab und ihre kleine Tochter. "Tutamen Amatorosum."

Ein Strahl goldener Magie schoss aus Aphrodite Lovegoods Zauberstab und traf Luna. Das goldene Licht tanzte über Lunas Gestalt wie Sonnenlicht über frisch gefallenen Schnee. Ihre Haarsträhnen funkelten glitzernd und ihre Haut schimmerte wie Seide im Licht.

Doch plötzlich verdunkelte sich das Licht. Schatten tanzten über die Haare und ein violetter Schimmer glitt über Lunas Gestalt. Zäh wie Pech ballte sich schwarze Magie wabernd um das Mädchen.

"Mamaaa!"

"Lunaaa!"

Der Zauberstab fiel zu Boden. Aphrodite Lovegood wollte einen Schritt nach vorne machen, um ihrer Tochter zu helfen, sie zu berühren, die Dunkelheit von ihr zu nehmen. Doch in diesem Augenblick bündelte sich die Finsternis und schoss von Luna in einem gleißenden Strahl Dunkelheit zu ihrer Mutter.

Die Schwärze traf auf Aphrodite Lovegood. Violette Blitze flackerten um sie auf. Ihr Körper zuckte in einem letzten Aufbäumen, als das Schwarz in sie eindrang. Aphrodite Lovegoods Körper wurde nach hinten geschleudert und prallte gegen das Fenster. Die Scheibe zersplitterte, der Körper sackte nach vorne über und blieb liegen.

Leblose Augen waren gegen die Decke gerichtet, als Luna zu ihrer Mutter rannte und sich über sie beugte. "Mamaa! Mamaaaa!"


	2. Chapter 2

_London, Haus der Familie Lovegood  
Gegenwart_

Lucius Malfoy hatte den Blick gesenkt und verharrte vor Luna kniend. Seine Augen begannen sich an das goldene Licht zu gewöhnen, das seinen sanften Schein bis vor seine Knie warf.

Luna trat zu ihm und ging in die Hocke. Die Finger ihrer Hand berührten seine Stirn und fuhren langsam an seiner Wange herunter, dabei die leicht verfilzten langen Haare berührend. Lucius wagte kaum zu atmen, geschweige denn sie anzusehen.

"Du siehst schlimm aus", sagte Lunas Stimme schließlich ziemlich sachlich. "Komm mit."

Ihre rechte Hand ergriff seine. Indem sie einen Schritt nach hinten machte, zwang sie ihn aufzustehen und zog ihn mit sich in das Badezimmer. Lucius folgte ihr vollkommen überrascht von ihrer Ruhe und der Selbstverständlichkeit, in der sie ihn an der Hand genommen hatte.

Während er ihr folgte, entschied er, dass es ein Traum sein musste. Ein Traum wie viele, die er in Askaban geträumt hatte. Die wenigen Stunden, in welchen er sich das ausmalte, was er seit dem Tag im Ministerium immer stärker ersehnte, was er so sehr zu brauchen schien, dass es, wenn er wach war und im Halbdunkel seiner Zelle dalag, körperliche Schmerzen zu bereiten schien.

Luna zog Lucius mit sich ins Badezimmer, ohne die Tür zu schließen. Das goldene Licht, das ihn zuerst geblendet hatte, stammte von einer Vielzahl von kleinen Schälchen, die auf dem Boden standen und flackernd brannten. Der Boden war bedeckt mit Blüten und Seerosenblättern.

An der linken Wand war ein großes Waschbecken in einen Marmorblock eingelassen über dem über die gesamte Länge des Raumes ein Spiegel verlief, in den sonderbare Muster graviert waren. Lucius sah sein eigenes Spiegelbild und stimmte sofort Lunas Feststellung zu: Er sah schlimm aus. Dass ein Jahr in Askaban ihn so hatte verändern können.

Luna ließ Lucius los und griff dann nach dem Saum von seinem Hemd. Bevor er realisierte, was sie tat, hatte sie es ihm über den Kopf gestreift. Es in der Hand haltend musterte sie das Kleidungsstück kritisch. "Es hat einen Riss."

Sie ließ das Hemd zu Boden gleiten. Ihre Hand berührte Lucius Oberarm. Dort wo das Hemd einen Riss gehabt hatte, war eine blutige Schramme auf seinem Arm zu sehen.

"Wie hast Du das denn hinbekommen?", wollte Luna kopfschüttelnd wissen. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hinter dem Ohr hervor und fuhr damit seinen Arm entlang, einen Heilzauber sprechend.

"Stacheldraht", murmelte Lucius schwach und blinzelte gegen das Licht der Kerzen.

Luna sah an ihm herunter. Er trug nur noch das ärmellose Untergewand, das einst schneeweiß gewesen war. "Und das Knie?"

"Nur eine Schramme." Lucius kam sich vor, wie ein kleines Kind, das man vorwurfsvoll nach einem Ausflug in den Garten musterte. "Ich bin gefallen."

Luna schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hättest Dich ernsthaft verletzen können."

Lucius räusperte sich verlegen. Die ganze Situation erschien ihm so absurd und irreal. Er senkte den Blick und sah auf seine Füße. Sie waren staubig und ziemlich dreckig. So wie seine Hände. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich schmutzig an. Nie zuvor hatte er ein Jahr lang kein Wasser zum Waschen gehabt.

"Setz Dich da hin", befahl Luna und deutete zu einem großen Basin, das im Boden eingelassen war. Es war gefüllt mir Wasser, das ein paar flimmernde Lichtschatten gegen die Decke warf.

Wie im Traum kam Lucius ihren Worten nach. Er setzte sich auf den Beckenrand und streckte die Füße ins Wasser. Es war warm und roch nach Blumen. Ein wenig milchig weiße Flüssigkeit schwamm auf der Oberfläche.

Luna ging an Lucius vorbei ein paar Treppenstufen ins Basin hinein. Der Saum ihres Nachthemds wurde dabei nass und umspielte ihre nackten Füße.

Lucius musste schlucken, als Luna vorsichtig sein Untergewand über die Knie nach oben schob und mit den Händen etwas Wasser auf sein verletztes Knie schöpfte. Sie säuberte gedankenverloren die Wunde, wobei ihre Haare in ihr Gesicht fielen, das nur eine Handbreit von Lucius' eigenem entfernt war. Er konnte ihren Atem fast spüren und sah das Licht der Kerzen sich in ihren Augen spiegeln.

Luna griff nach Lucius Hand und machte erneut einen Schritt nach hinten, eine weitere Stufe nach unten. Lucius folgte ihr wie in Trance. Die Kerzen warfen flackernde Schatten auf ihren Körper. Als sie bis zur Hüfte im Wasser stand, ließ Luna ihn los und tauchte kurz unter.

Als sie wieder auftauchte, war ihr Nachthemd vollkommen durchnässt und klebte an ihrem Körper, ihre Umrisse nachzeichnend. Lucius schloss kurz die Augen, vollkommen gebannt.

Sie war durchaus schön und ihr Körper ebenmäßig und schlank. Sie lächelte und zog Lucius zu sich ins Wasser. Ihre Hände griffen nach seinem ebenfalls vollkommen nassen Untergewand, das schwer an ihm klebte und sich nur zu dankbar abstreifen ließ, genauso wie Lunas Nachthemd.

Luna legte Lucius behutsam ihre Arme um die Schultern und zog ihn näher zu sich. "Hab keine Angst", flüsterte sie beruhigend und beugte sie zu ihm nach vorne. "Dieses Mal wird es nicht weh tun." Sacht berührten sich ihre Lippen, als Luna ihn küsste.

---

_London, Ministerium für Magie  
ein Jahre zuvor_

Luna öffnete ihre Augen. Schmerz jagte durch ihren Körper. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, merkwürdig verdreht, und ihr Körper war eine einzige Quelle des Schmerzes.

Sie sah gegen die Decke und begann sich zu erinnern. Sie war mit Harry und den anderen ins Ministerium gekommen, um Sirius Black zu helfen. Sie hatte versucht, mit Neville die Türen mit Magie zu verschließen. Doch jemand war schneller gewesen.

Sie war durch den Raum geschleudert worden und gefallen. Luna stöhnte und biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie hörte Stimmen und Schritte, Schreie und Kampfeslärm. Magie schien durch die Luft zu zucken so viele Zauber schwirrten durch den Raum.

Luna richtete sich auf und stieß die angehaltene Luft aus. Es tat höllisch weh, aber sie musste den anderen helfen.

Eine Tür wurde aufgestoßen. "Ihr hier herüber. Bella kümmere Dich um die Jungen. Ich nehme mir Potter vor."

Lucius Malfoy kam mit energischen Schritten auf Luna zu. Seine schwarze Robe und der darüber gezogene Mantel mit der silbernen Schlangenschnalle verstärkten den Kontrast zu seiner hellen Haut und den fahlblonden langen Haaren, die er offen trug und die in der Eile in dünnen Strähnen in sein Gesicht hingen.

In einer Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab, in der anderen den Gehstock mit dem silbernen Schlangenknauf. Luna sah all dies verzerrt durch einen Spiegel aus Schmerz, aber sie hatte seine Worte gehört. Potter...er wollte zu Harry. Sie musste...sie musste ihn...aufhalten.

Luna biss die Zähne zusammen und griff an ihr linkes Ohr, wo sie immer ihren Zauberstab hinsteckte, um ihn stets griffbereit zu haben. Doch der Stab war nicht da. Sie hatte ihn in der Hand gehabt, um die Türen zu verzaubern und als sie gefallen war...Luna sah sich um. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit.

Unter gewaltiger Anstrengung kam sie auf die Beine. Lucius Malfoy sah sie erst in diesem Augenblick. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und Luna schlug aus einem inneren Impuls mit der leeren Hand danach. Sie stolperte und fiel gegen Lucius Malfoy, der einen Fluch ausstieß. Sein Stab fiel zu Boden, er selbst verlor durch Lunas Aufprall das Gleichgewicht und beide gingen zu Boden.

Luna schloss die Augen, als der Schmerz erneut durch ihren Körper jagte und als sie sie wieder öffnete, sah sie direkt in Lucius Malfoys Gesicht, halb auf ihm liegend. Seine Augen waren grau, grau wie ihre eigenen, aber sie wirkten seltsam kalt und in diesem Augenblick vielleicht ein wenig überrascht.

Außerdem war da noch etwas, was Luna erstarren ließ. Im Schwarz seiner Pupillen sah sie kleine violette Schatten, die unbändig zu flackern schienen. Violettes Licht gehüllt in pechschwarze Dunkelheit. Sie sah die Schwärze lodern und wabern. Dann blinzelte Lucius Malfoy.

Gebannt beugte sich Luna nach vorne. Noch bevor sie verstand, was sie tat, berührten sich ihre Lippen, als sie Lucius Malfoy küsste.

Seine Reaktion folgte prompt und war genauso wenig planvoll überdacht wie ihre. Seine linke Hand hielt noch immer den Schlangenstock und mit dem fegte er Luna förmlich von sich. Das Mädchen schrie auf und ging bewusstlos zu Boden. Ein wenig Blut blieb an dem Schlangenkopf kleben.

Lucius rappelte sich benommen auf. Seine Lippen brannten als wären sie mit Feuer in Berührung gekommen. Sein Herz raste und ein stechender Schmerz, der ihm die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen schien, erfüllte seine Brust.

Taumelnd kam Lucius Malfoy auf die Beine und wich von Luna Lovegood zurück. "Was?", brachte er heiser hervor. War das eine Art Magie gewesen? Ein Spruch? Er rang kurz nach Luft und der Schmerz verschwand.

Lucius blinzelte, während sich sein Herzschlag wieder beruhigte. Seine Hand fuhr mechanisch über seine Lippen.

"Malfoy!"

Er fuhr herum.

"Shacklebolt", keifte er, unvermittelt zurück in der Realität. Er hechtete nach vorne, und klaubte seinen Zauberstab vom Boden auf. Dann traf ihn Kingsley Shacklebolts Spruch.

Im Nachhinein war sich Kingsley Shacklebolt nicht mehr wirklich sicher, aber er glaubte für einen Augenblick als sich seiner und Lucius Malfoys Blick getroffen hatten, so etwas wie einen Gold schimmernden Funken in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben.


	3. Chapter 3

_London, Haus der Familie Lovegood  
Gegenwart_

Luna hatte Recht gehabt. Dieses Mal tat es nicht weh. Es war ein einfacher Kuss, auch wenn er sich liebevoller und hingebungsvoller anfüllte, als jeder Kuss, den Lucius bisher bekommen hatte. Er hatte davon geträumt in den langen schrecklichen Nächten in Askaban und seit dem ersten Tag dort, war es Luna gewesen, die ihn geküsst hatte.

Das Wasser plätscherte leise, als Luna mit dem Rücken den Beckenrand berührte. Ihre Lippen lösten sich voneinander und Lunas Hand glitt vorsichtig über Lucius Schulter die Brust hinunter und verschwand im Wasser.

Lucius stieß den angehaltenen Atem aus, als die Hand weiter wanderte. Er sah die Lichtflecken des Wassers über Lunas Körper wandern. Schneeweiße Haut, die sich sanft und warm anfühlte, die sanft geschwungenen Brüste eines jungen Mädchens.

Lucius' linke Hand griff gegen den Beckenrand, um sich an ihm förmlich festzuklammern. Sein Herz schlug wie wild in seiner Brust. Sein Körper fühlte sich an, wie zum Zerbersten gefüllt mit Schmerz und einem unbändigen Verlagen. Es war da gewesen all die Tage in Askaban, aber jetzt, da sie sich direkt vor ihm befand, nackt, umspielt von kleinen Wellen und Lichtreflexen...

Einen kurzen Augenblick noch hielt Lucius gewohnte Schutzbarriere aus kühler Beherrschung und jahrelang geübter Vernunft. Dann brachen alle Dämme und er gab dem Verlangen impulsiv nach.

Liebe war für ihn bisher nicht mehr gewesen als ein Wort für einen verwirrten Geisteszustand schwacher Menschen. Körperliche Liebe nicht mehr als eine lästige Notwendigkeit um für Stammhalter zu sorgen.

Doch das, was Lucius jetzt spürte, was ihn wie eine heiße Welle tobender Gefühle mit sich riss, war vollkommen unvergleichlich und unverständlich, jenseits aller Worte, die er je dafür zu besitzen gedacht hatte. Woher wusste sie, wie sie ihn zu berühren hatte, wo sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen entlangzufahren zu hatte, wie ihn zu küssen? Sie war doch noch fast ein Kind. Er sollte...er sollte...

Lunas Atem kam stoßweise, als sie es einfach geschehen ließ. Sie hatte gewusst, dass alles gut werden würde, noch bevor sie es gefühlt hatte. Als ihre Hände sich in Lucius' Rücken krallten und in seine Haaren, sah sie für einen Augenblick wieder das Schwarz in seinen Augen tanzen, die violetten Schatten. Sie sahen aus als würden sie zittern, als würden sie versuchen zu fliehen, als würden sie ausbrechen wollen und genau das taten sie auch gleich darauf.

Lucius war nicht darauf vorbereitet, als die dunkle Magie auf dem Höhepunkt gewaltsam aus seinem Körper schoss. Hätte Luna sich nicht so an ihn geklammert, wären sie auseinander gerissen worden. Das Wasser schien um sie herum zu brodeln als würde es kochen. Schwarze Funken zuckten umher und fanden zielstrebig ihren Weg zu Luna, die von einem gebündelten Strahl violetter Dunkelheit getroffen wurde.

Die Schwärze wurde von Lunas Körper verschluckt und das Mädchen griff nach dem Beckenrand. Sie drehte sich, Lucius noch halb umarmt zur Seite, so dass nun er mit dem Rücken gegen den Rand des Beckens gedrückt wurde.

Er sah fassungslos in ihre Augen, in welchen ein goldener Funke schimmerte und plötzlich schien ihr ganzer Körper in glitzernden Flammen zu stehen. Blinkend aufleuchtende Sternchen und Funken schlugen auf Lucius über. Als sich das goldene Licht von Luna auf ihn ergoss, riss es den letzten klaren Gedanken hinweg, den Lucius noch hatte fassen können.

Er überließ alles ihr, unfähig irgend etwas zu tun. Er war fortgerissen in einem Strudel aus Gefühlen, die ihm bisher vollkommen unbekannt gewesen waren. Lucius ließ sich darin treiben, weil es das einzige war, was er noch tun konnte.

Als das goldene Licht verebbte, sank sein Kopf gegen Lunas Schulter. Sein Atem brachte ein leises Wimmern hervor und sein Körper zitterte kraftlos. Luna hielt ihn vorsichtig über Wasser und strich ihm über die Haare.

"Ist doch gut", murmelte sie und küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Schläfe. "Jetzt ist es fort."

---

_London, Haus der Familie Lovegood,  
acht Jahre zuvor_

"Ich verstehe", sage Samuel Lovegood. Der hochgewachsene blonde Mann stand mit verschränkten Armen ein wenig verloren im Wohnzimmer, während ein Heiler bei der Leiche seiner Frau kniete.

"Mit Zaubersprüchen zu experimentieren ist nicht ungefährlich", sagte der Heiler ein wenig vorwurfsvoll. "Sie können froh sein, dass ihrer Tochter nichts passiert ist."

Samuel Lovegood sah zu der kleinen Luna, die in eine Decke gehüllt auf dem Sessel saß und zu ihnen herüber sah. Sie hatte nicht gehen wollen und er hatte sie nicht wegschicken wollen. Der Tod gehörte zum Leben und Samuel Lovegood hielt nichts davon, Tabus zu erschaffen.

Luna hatte ihre Beine an den Körper gezogen, so dass die Füße auf der Sitzfläche des Sessels standen und unter der Decke hervorlugten. Ihre Haare wirkten merkwürdig golden und schienen leicht verfilzt zu sein, so als hätte sie sie tagelang nicht gebürstet.

In ihren Augen konnte man, wenn man ganz genau hinsah, einen goldenen Schimmer sehen, der wie ein Abdruck einer Fotografie auf einem Stück Papier wirkte. Luna hatte die Augen weit geöffnet und blinzelte kaum. Sie sah zum Fenster mit seiner gebrochenen Scheibe.

"Nichts passiert", murmelte Samuel Lovegood ironisch. Vielleicht war Luna körperlich unversehrt, aber sie wirkte anders.

"Den Tod eines Elternteils mitansehen zu müssen", sagte der Heiler, dessen Blick dem von Samuel Lovegood gefolgt war, "ist ein traumatisches Erlebnis. Sie braucht viel Ruhe, um das Geschehene zu verarbeiten."

Samuel Lovegood fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, mit dem Heiler jetzt darüber zu diskutieren. Er war sich sicher, dass es nicht wieder so werden würde, wie vorher. Er sah es in Lunas Augen und die Haare...die Haare...Irgend etwas stimmte nicht.

"Seltsam, dass sich Liebe und Hass so ähnlich sind", sagte er und sah zu seiner toten Frau hinunter, über die man ein weißes Tuch gedeckt hatte, als ob es an der Tatsache ihres Todes etwas ändern würde.

Der Heiler zuckte verständnislos mit den Schultern. "Ich schicke Ihnen jemand, der sich um alles kümmert", sagte er.

Samuel Lovegood nickte mechanisch. Während der Heiler das Haus verließ, ging er langsam zu Luna hinüber.

Sie sah ihn aus großen grauen Augen fast ein wenig verträumt an. "Sie hat mich so doll lieb gehabt", sagte Luna.

"Ja", sagte Samuel Lovegood und setzte sich auf die Armlehne.

"So doll."

"Ja."

"Es war so böse."

"Ja."

"Ist es weg?"

"Ja."

"Aber das andere ist noch da."

"Ja."

"Wird es weggehen?" Luna sah auf. "Ich will nicht, dass es weggeht. Es ist alles Liebe von Mama."

"Ich weiß. Vielleicht bleibt es auch für immer." Samuel Lovegood zögerte. "Wenn Du es nicht weggibst, bleibt es für immer."

"Ich passe darauf auf."

"Mach das." Samuel Lovegood strich Luna über ihr Haar, das so unwirklich golden wirkte und so stumpf.

Luna rutschte von dem Sessel, die Decke glitt zu Boden. Sie ging ein paar Schritte und setzte sich dann hin. Ihre Hand griff nach einer Schere. "Papa, wieviele Beine haben eigentlich Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler?"

---

Hinweis: Ich weiß, ich habe im ersten Kapitel gesagt, dass es drei Kapitel werden. Es fehlt allerdings noch eins, womit es also vier werden werden. Ich bitte noch um ein kleines wenig Geduld.


	4. Chapter 4

_London, Haus der Familie Lovegood  
Gegenwart_

Lucius erwachte von Stimmen, die von irgendwoher an sein Ohr klangen. Er streckte sich in einem Meer aus Decken und Kissen. Lucius blinzelte und sah auf ein paar merkwürdige Papiertiere, die an Fäden von der Decke hingen. 

Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er aus dem Becken gekommen war oder aus dem Bad und wie er in Lunas Schlafecke gekommen war. Jetzt war er jedenfalls alleine. Im Untergeschoss sprach jemand. Lucius glaubte, Lunas Stimme zu erkennen.

Lucius schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf. Neben dem Bett lag sein Untergewand, strahlend weiß wie an dem Tag, als er es beim Aufbruch ins Ministerium angezogen hatte. Daneben lag zusammengeschlagen eine Robe in einem goldfarbenen Gelbton, satt und voll wie das Sonnenlicht, das zur offenen Balkontür hereinfiel.

Er hatte noch nie etwas in einer solchen Farbe getragen, aber er streifte die Robe über und schloss gedankenverloren die Knöpfe, die als schmale Leiste über die Robe nach unten liefen. Während er das tat, sah er zu dem Stapel Bücher, auf welchen die Kleidungsstücke gelegen hatten. Das oberste Buch war aufgeschlagen und zeigte verschiedene Planeten.

Am Rand standen ein paar Notizen. Lucius beugte sich vor, um sie zu entziffern. "Luna", las er stumm. "Der Mond." Seine Finger glitten über die Seite. "Lux, Lucis", las er weiter. "Das Licht, die Sonne." Daneben stand sein Name. "Lucius." Ein Fragezeichen war dahinter gemalt.

Lucius richtete sich auf. Auf eine solche Idee wäre er nie gekommen. Nachdenklich ging er hinüber ins Bad und sah in den Spiegel. Er sah fast wieder so aus, wie er es in Erinnerung gehabt hatte, vor Askaban. Allerdings war etwas anders...ganz anders.

Lucius starrte einen Augenblick fassungslos in den Spiegel. Seine Haare, die immer fahlblond gewesen waren, wiesen nun einen goldenen Farbton auf. Sie erinnerten ihn an Lunas Haarfarbe, ein sattes sonniges Blond. Fast schien es mit der gelben Robe wetteifern zu wollen. Wie war das möglich?

Lunas Lachen, das aus dem unteren Stockwerk nach oben drang, riss Lucius aus seiner Starre. Er löste sich wie verzaubert vom Spiegelbild und ging die Stufen nach unten, woher die Stimmen kamen. Auf halben Weg konnte er ausmachen, dass nicht nur Luna dort unten war. Ihre Stimme war zwar auch zu hören, dann aber die eines Mannes.

Lucius blieb stehen. "Shacklebolt", flüsterte er fast tonlos. Dann sprach eine Frau. Lucius schluckte. "Nymphadora." Er hörte Luna wieder lachen und dann sprach ein Mann, dessen Stimme Lucius noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Luna musste das Ministerium verständigt haben.

Lucius schloss kurz die Augen, aber seltsamer Weise hatte er weder Angst, noch verspürte er Zorn. Er hätte einfach unbemerkt aus dem Haus gehen können und verschwinden. Das Bild der offenen Balkontür erschien kurz vor seinem geistigen Auge. Aber merkwürdiger Weise wollte er nicht davonlaufen. Nicht schon wieder und nicht mehr. Seine Hand fuhr gedankenverloren gegen seine Haare.

Er wollte nicht zurück nach Askaban, aber er wusste um Voldemorts Macht und um seine Pläne. Er wusste, dass Luna auf der anderen Seite stand, dass sie in Gefahr war, so lange Voldemort nicht aufgehalten wurde. Aber er würde sie schützen können, nur er alleine.

Lucius setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und ging in den Korridor, um von dort in den Raum zu gelangen, aus dem die Stimmen zu hören waren. Lucius öffnete eine angelehnte Tür und trat ein. Es war ein Wohnzimmer.

Auf einer Art Sofa saß Kingsley Shacklebolt in einer Ministeriumsrobe, den Zauberstab in der rechten Hand. Neben ihm saß Nymphadora Tonks und war Samuel Lovegood zugewandt, der auf einem der Sessel saß. Alle drei sahen zu Lucius, als er eintrat. Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille.

"Verrückt", murmelte Nymphadora Tonks und sah Lucius ungläubig an.

Dessen Blick war zu Luna weitergewandert. Sie saß in dem zweiten Sessel ihrem Vater gegenüber und trug eine silberfarbene Robe, die wie sanftes Mondlicht zu schimmern schien. Ihre Haare waren fahlblond wie es einst Lucius' gewesen waren. Sie waren weich und glatt und sahen wunderschön aus.

"Lucius Malfoy." Lucius fuhr herum und sah, dass Shacklebolt aufgestanden war und seinen Zauberstab in seine Richtung hielt. "Sie sind hiermit verhaftet und werden mich zurück nach Askaban begleiten."

Lucius hob langsam die Hände um zu zeigen, dass er keinen Zauberstab hatte und keine Gegenwehr leisten würde. "Ja", sagte er seltsam gefasst. "Das werde ich tun. Aber vorher möchte ich gerne ein Geständnis ablegen, ein vollständiges dieses Mal und ich würde Ihnen gerne ein paar Dinge über Voldemort und seine Pläne verraten."

Lucius sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Luna lächelte und alleine dieses Lächeln entschädigte ihn für all die Tage in Askaban, die ihm wieder bevorstanden.

Luna sah von Lucius zu ihrem Vater. "Siehst Du, Papa", sagte sie zu ihm. "Was habe ich Dir gesagt? Es war richtig, es doch wegzugeben."

---

Hinweis: Damit endet die Story. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und besonders an "Schwarzleser" für die bisher einzige Review.


End file.
